The Trio
by raysweetie
Summary: Jett breaks out of prison to protected his brother from their father
1. Default Chapter

The Trio, part 1  
  
by Susan Owens (with help from Lori Bush)   
  
Copyright 2000   
  
Disclaimer I do not own Xena and company  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHARACTERS:   
  
Xena - Warrior Princess  
  
Gabby - Xena's sidekick  
  
Joxer - Wanna-be warrior  
  
Jett - The assassin  
  
Jace - The other brother  
  
Judd - The Trio's warlord father   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Jett wants to protect his brothers from their father.  
  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoy this.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One   
  
The three people sat around the campfire. It had been a long day. There had been trouble in the last town they had been to, but, as always, Xena and Gabby had taken care of it. Even with taking care of Eve, Xena could still fight, and she did.   
  
One person sat staring at the fire. His thoughts were about that day. He was in there, ready to fight, but only got in the way. Both women had saved his life. What kind of a warrior was he? He should be protecting the women, not the other way around.   
  
"Joxer."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Go get us some more wood."   
  
"Yeah, sure, Xena. No problem. You can count on the Mighty Jox..."   
  
"Joxer," said Gabby, "just get the wood."   
  
"Right," Joxer replied as he walked towards the woods.   
  
He did not hear anyone coming up behind him as he was gathering up the wood. Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and a familiar voice spoke.   
  
"Don't make a sound, little brother. I don't want to have to hurt you. Now, do you promise not to yell out if I let go?"   
  
Joxer nodded his head.   
  
"Good. Now, I am going to let go. Remember your promise."   
  
Slowly, the hand released him. Joxer turned around to see his brother Jett standing there.   
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were in prison."   
  
Jett looked at his younger twin and shook his head.   
  
"I had to escape."   
  
"Why Jett? Were you being mistreated?"   
  
"It was all right, as prisons go. Father escaped, and I escaped to stop him."   
  
Joxer looked confused. "Stop him from what?"   
  
Jett placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Stop him from killing you."   
  
Joxer was now even more surprised. "Kill me? But why?"   
  
Jett looked around to make sure Xena was not there. "You met Jace again at that music festival, right?"   
  
Joxer nodded his head.   
  
Jett nodded back. "What did father tell us we should do if we ever met him again?"   
  
Joxer shook his head. "I don't remember."   
  
"Yes, you do. How could you forget? Father said we were not to ever mention his name in public again, and if we ever saw him again we were to kill him."   
  
Joxer stared at Jett. "I can't kill him, Jett. Like you, he's my brother. I ignored him, but I couldn't kill him. I felt bad enough that he was really glad to see me, and I treated him like dirt."   
  
"Well, Father found out about it, and he broke out of jail. He's on his way to kill you, and then Jace."   
  
Joxer turned towards the campfire. "I'd better go tell Xena."   
  
Jett grabbed him. "No, you and Jace are my brothers, and I will protect you. Now get on my horse and let's go find Jace."   
  
"What about Xena and Gabby?"   
  
As Jett listened he heard the sound of horses coming. He grabbed Joxer and pushed him up on his horse. He them jumped on and rode away at a fast gallop past the campsite. Xena and Gabby saw them ride by and jumped to their feet. They heard the horsemen coming and prepared to fight. The riders came into the camp. Swinging their weapons, the women fought the invaders. Swords were clashing against each other. Xena felled many men, and Gabrielle knocked quite a few off their horses.   
  
"Enough! Lower your weapons."   
  
The men did as they were told. The man who ordered them to stop rode up to Xena.   
  
"My name is Judd the Terror. You are?"   
  
Xena showed no fear as she stared at the man.   
  
"Xena."   
  
"Xena, huh? Well, I have no quarrel with you, woman. Even if you did take part in jailing my son Jett, he was the one stupid enough to get himself caught. Now, where is my son Joxer?"   
  
Xena kept on staring at the man. "Why do you want to know?"   
  
"That, wench, is none of your business. But if you must know, he disobeyed me and must be punished."   
  
Gabby stepped forward. "I'm not going to let you hurt Joxer."   
  
"Be quiet. I was not talking to you, little girl."   
  
"Little girl! I'll show you who's a little girl..."   
  
Gabby swung her staff and knocked Judd right off his horse. The man got up and started for the bard, but Xena jumped in front of her.   
  
"Your son is not here. He and your other son rode away."   
  
The man said nothing as he remounted his horse and rode off. Gabrielle stared at Xena. "Why didn't you stop him?"   
  
Xena stared back at her friend. "Don't worry. Jett will protect his brother."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The black stallion thundered through the land, carrying the two riders. Joxer was holding on for dear life , his armor clanging loud enough to wake the dead. Suddenly Jett brought the stallion to a stop. He turned around and looked at his brother.   
  
"Hey bro, how about taking that stupid armor off? It's making too much noise."   
  
Joxer stared at his brother. "How am I going to protect myself without my armor?"   
  
Jett shook his head and laughed. "That useless armor won't protect you. It's a wonder you've survived as long as you have. Now take it off. Now!"   
  
Joxer climbed down off the horse and slowly removed his armor. Jett threw some clothes to him.   
  
"Here put these on."   
  
Joxer picked up the outfit and noticed it looked like Jett's.   
  
"I want you to look good. Now put it on."   
  
Joxer walked into the bushes and changed his clothes. When he came out he was the spitting image of his brother. Jett smiled.   
  
"Well, as long as no one gets close enough, they might think you are me. Come on, let's find Jace before Father does."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gabrielle stared at Xena. "What do you mean, Jett will protect him? He's a killer."   
  
Xena was packing things up. "Gabrielle, Jett will not let anything happen to Joxer."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Because Joxer is his brother and I know Jett cares a lot about him. Gabrielle, this is family business and we should stay out of it."   
  
"Stay out of it? Xena, Joxer's father is going to kill him!"   
  
"Gabrielle, Jett will protect him."   
  
Gabrielle stared at Xena. "And if he doesn't ?"   
  
"He will, Gabrielle. Have faith."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jett stopped his stallion in front of a small caravan.   
  
"So this is where Jace is?"   
  
Joxer nodded his head.   
  
Jett dismounted his horse and walked towards the wagon.   
  
"Are you coming?"   
  
Joxer nodded his head and climbed down. As the two brothers approached, Jace's back was turned to them and he was practicing one of his dance steps.   
  
"That won't protect you from Father once he catches up to you."   
  
Jace turned around and saw both his brothers staring at him. They were dressed alike. He knew one of them was Jett, but at the moment he wasn't sure which one. They stood together blocking the doorway and there was no place to run.   
  
Jace stared at his two brothers. He was frightened.   
  
"What do chu want?"   
  
Joxer approached Jace. "Jace, it's me, Joxer. Jett and I came to help you."   
  
Jace kept on staring at his brothers. "Help me weeth what?"   
  
Jett pushed Joxer aside and looked hard at the middle brother of the triplets. "Father escaped from prison. He's coming to kill you and Joxer."   
  
Jace shook his head. "He can't steell want me dead. Dot was yeers ago."   
  
Jett grabbed Jace and pulled him so he was looking him right in the eye. "What do you expect? You turned your back on the family, and disgraced Father."   
  
Jace pulled away and yelled at Jett. "Why? Beecause I deed not want to be a warrior?! I deed not want to keell people. What ees so wrong in that?"   
  
Jett ran his fingers through his hair to control his temper, which he was slowly losing.   
  
"I am going to try and be calm about this. You are a son of a warrior It is our duty and honor to follow in his footsteps. Even in his own clumsy way, Joxer has followed in Father's footsteps, and so escaped the worst of his wrath. But you ruined all that by coming to that festival. You knew Joxer would never kill you. Now Father wants you both dead."   
  
Jace walk over to the wall and stood there. "I follow de music. I had no idea Joxshur would be dere and eet's not my fault he deed not keell me. Let me ask chu someting, Jett. Would chu haf keelled me?"   
  
Jett smiled evilly at Jace. "Count on it."   
  
He then threw some clothes at Jace that were identical to those he and Joxer were wearing. "Put these on and meet me out front."   
  
Jace stared at the clothes. "I am not wearing thees."   
  
Jett suddenly lost his patience. He grabbed Jace and put a dagger at his throat. Joxer moved in. "Stay away Joxer. I don't want to hurt you." He then spoke to Jace.   
  
"You listen to me, you liver-bellied creep. You put these on, or else. I don't need two brothers that look like me." He shoved Jace so hard that he landed on the floor. "Now get up and change, and take that stupid wig off."   
  
He then walked outside. Joxer helped Jace to his feet. Jace was shaking as he slowly undressed and put the other clothes on. Joxer watched, knowing that Jett had been too rough. He went outside where Jett was standing by his horse.   
  
"Don't you think you were a little bit hard on Jace?"   
  
Jett just stood there before he answered. "I had to be, Joxer. Jace does not understand. I've got to get you two away from here before Father comes."   
  
"Jett, why don't we just fight?"   
  
"Because Jace won't, and you can't."   
  
"That not true. I fight."   
  
"Yeah right. I've seen you fight, Joxer. By the time I'm done, you will be fighting. I'm going to show you everything I know."   
  
Jace stepped out. "I tole chu beefore and I weell tell chu again, I weell not fight."   
  
"Then die, fool!" replied Jett, as he threw his dagger at Jace. Joxer's heart dropped as the dagger pinned Jace's shirt against the tree. He was glad that Jett only meant to scare him. If the eldest triplet had intended to kill his brother, he would be dead. The assassin walked over and removed his dagger. "You got a horse?"   
  
Jace nodded his head. He was too frightened to say anything.   
  
"Then get the horse and mount up. You can ride right?"   
  
Joxer watch his brother get on his horse. "What about me?"   
  
Jett turned to him. "You can ride Hades with me. He's strong enough to hold both of us. Now, mount up."   
  
Joxer came towards Hades. The big black stallion snorted at him, making the warrior uneasy.   
  
"Come on Jox, get on. We've got to get moving."   
  
Joxer tried again, but Hades would not hold still. Finally, Jett got impatient and pulled his youngest brother up. "Let's go, Jace," he called as Hades started away. Jace followed on a chestnut gelding. The two horses galloped off at breakneck speed.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Judd the Terror looked down at one of his men. "Well?"   
  
The man looked back up at him. "Sir, they came this way. Two horses."   
  
"Humm. That means Xena isn't with them. Wonder why she's not helping my son? No matter - by tonight he will be dead, along with his brothers."   
  
"Sir," asked another of his men, "even Jett?"   
  
Judd nodded his head. It pained him to have to kill Jett. But Jett was also disobeying him for helping Joxer and Jace.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gabrielle rode alongside of Xena. She was quiet. It made no sense to her why were they not helping Joxer.   
  
Xena knew this was bothering her friend. "Gabrielle, try to understand. I know it looks like I deserted Joxer. But I know what I'm doing."   
  
The bard smiled sadly at Xena. "I hope so."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jett bought Hades to a stop in front of a cave. Jace halted his horse, too.   
  
"We will rest here tonight, and tomorrow I'll teach you morons how to fight. In the mean time, get some sleep. I'll take the first watch." Jett dismounted and waved the others into the opening.   
  
Continue 


	2. The Trio 2

The Trio, part 2  
  
by Susan Owens   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jett sat by the entrance to the cave. He took out his weapon and sharpened it. He knew that he had to be ready. Being an assassin made all his senses sharper. He knew he could hear anyone trying to sneak up on him, but in his line of business you did not take chances - not if you wanted to live very long.   
  
He thought about how he and his brothers were so different. They all looked alike except for Jace when he was wearing that stupid wig and talking with a stupid phony Spanish accent.   
  
Joxer meant well; he wanted to be a warrior. But he was just not good enough. He remembered their father teaching him and Jace how to fight. Not Joxer, though. Their mother did not want her youngest to fight. She wanted him to play music. But their father let him watch, and he tried his best to learn. Jett laughed. Here mother had wanted Joxer to love music and not fight and it was Jace who ended up that way. Joxer wanted to be a warrior.   
  
Jett thought about Jace. Jace had learned the skill of using the crossbow. He was good at it. He could hit an apple off a tree at a hundred yards. Their father was so proud of him. But one day that all changed. It was a long time ago, but Jett remembered it like it was yesterday.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a day like any other. The boys were fighting it out with each other while their father Judd watched. Suddenly Jett knocked Jace's weapon out of his hand and knocked him to the ground. With a wild look on his face he plunged his sword towards Jace. Jace somehow managed to roll out of the way. He jumped up and screamed at his older brother.   
  
"Are you crazy? You could have killed me."   
  
Jett laughed. "If I wanted to kill you, Jace, you would not be standing there." He laughed again and put his arm around his brother. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink."   
  
Jace stared at his brother and shook his hand off. "No, thank you."   
  
He walked away as Jett stood there, laughing. Jace entered their home and threw down his weapon. Joxer looked up from playing his lute.   
  
"Are you okay, Jace?"   
  
Jace sat down next to his younger brother. "Yeah, Joxer, I'm fine. Please go on and play. I like to hear you play."   
  
Joxer started playing again, and as he played Jace hummed along. Suddenly Judd walked in and grabbed Jace.   
  
"Why aren't you outside practicing your skills?"   
  
Jace looked at his father. "Because Jett is crazy. He tried to killed me."   
  
Judd laughed "Your brother was just teasing you. Now get back out there."   
  
"No Father, I will not. I don't want to fight or get killed." He paused for a moment. "I want to go and sing for people. I know I have the talent."   
  
Judd stared at his son. "Are you disobeying, boy?"   
  
"Yes Father, I am."   
  
Judd picked up Jace's sword and swung it towards him. Joxer let out a scream.   
  
"No!" Joxer knocked his father away from Jace. His father got up and grabbed Joxer.   
  
"Get outside, boy, now."   
  
Joxer stood his ground. "I won't let you kill Jace."   
  
"I said get outside, boy." Judd then pushed his son outside. Jett came over and saw Joxer was upset.   
  
"What's wrong Jox?"   
  
Joxer looked at his brother. "Father's going to kill Jace. Please, Jett, stop him."   
  
Jett walked into the room. Their father was standing over Jace, who was shaking, ready to kill him.   
  
"Father, wait!"   
  
Judd faced his oldest son. "Don't try to stop me Jett. This coward has to die."   
  
Jett placed his arm around his father. "Father, there's a better way. Make him an outcast, with no family. A man without a family is nothing."   
  
Judd smiled at his son. He didn't relish killing his own son. This was much better. "Get up, boy, and get out of my house. You are no longer my son."   
  
Jace slowly got up. "I want to say goodbye to Joxer."   
  
Judd shook his head. "No, you leave now, or I will kill you."   
  
Jace hurried out the door. He started for his horse and an arrow fell in front of him.   
  
"That horse belongs to me. If you take it, I'll kill you."   
  
Jace turned and walked away. He could hear Joxer calling for him but did not turn around.   
  
Judd called Joxer back and he told his two remaining sons, "Jace is no longer part of this family. You are to never speak his name again. If you ever see him again you are to kill him. Do you understand?"   
  
They both nodded their heads.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jett suddenly heard a noise. He turned around to see Joxer standing there.   
  
"Joxer, what are you doing out here?"   
  
"I though you could use some company."   
  
"Thanks, Jox. It's almost morning. Let's wake up Jace - we've got a lot of work to do today."   
  
Joxer nodded his head and went into the cave to wake Jace up. "Come on, Jace, it's time to get up." He waited but there was no sound. "Jace?" Joxer walked over to the place where Jace had been sleeping. He pulled back the bedding and no one was there. He ran out of the cave to Jett. The assassin looked up.   
  
"Where's Jace?" he asked.   
  
His younger brother shook his head. "I don't know. He's gone."   
  
The assassin threw down his dagger. "I am going to kill that moron. Joxer, go back into the cave and stay there."   
  
"I want to come with you."   
  
"No. Now, do what you were told."   
  
"Who died and made you boss?"   
  
Jett shook his head. "Please, just go in the cave. I'll be right back with Jace."   
  
Joxer turned around and walked back into the cave. He turned around to face his brother again.   
  
"Jett?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Please don't hurt him."   
  
Jett waved him away and started towards the river. He figured Jace might go there. As he was walking to the river he heard splashing noises. He came to the edge of the forest where he could see the water. He was right. Jace was taking a bath and being very noisy about it, acting as if there were nothing wrong. The assassin slowly and quietly approached his brother.   
  
Jace was enjoying his bath. He had felt dirty last night, and he hated to feel dirty. All he wanted was a bath. He had left the cave by another exit so Jett would not see him. This felt good. He would be back before Jett knew he was missing, or maybe he'd sneak back, get his horse and ride out of there.   
  
Suddenly Jace's head was pushed into the water and held down. Survival instinct kicked in and he struggled to come up. But the hand on his head held him down. Then he felt himself being pulled up by his hair. Jace was now coughing up water and trying to get his breath. He found himself looking into Jett's face.   
  
Jett's cold eyes stared at Jace. "You are so lucky it was only me who came upon you. If it were father or any of his men, you'd be dead."   
  
He then threw Jace's clothes at him. "Now get dressed, and hurry."   
  
Jace slowly got out of the water. He side stepped around his brother and quickly got dressed. Jett handed him a crossbow. "I am going back. If you want to come, fine. If you don't, take this to protect yourself."   
  
Jace watch his brother leave and slowly followed. He was too frightened to do anything else. When they enter the campsite, Joxer was nowhere to be found. Jett began to search the area. He bent down and saw the signs indicating that their father had Joxer.   
  
Jace stared at his brother. "Where's Jocshur?"   
  
"I think father may have him."   
  
"Maybe he yust left on hees own. Chu are enough to scarrre enyone."   
  
Jett grabbed Jace. "Listen to me. Joxer is not afraid of me. Someone took him. Can't you see the signs? Well, at least they are easy to follow. Which means it's probably some of father's men, a small group, I think. I'll pay them a visit. You stay here."   
  
Jace looked at his brother. "Pleeese Jett, I wan' to help."   
  
"No. Now stay here."   
  
Jace watched Jett go, and then followed him. Jett saw the small campsite. He counted about six of his father's men sitting around it. He scanned the area and spotted Joxer tied to a tree. One of the guards was playfully poking him with a stick. His brother's head was down, and Jett could not tell if he was even alive. The guard poked Joxer hard in his middle, and the youngest brother doubled over in pain.   
  
Jett had seen enough. He took out an arrow and aimed it at the guard. The arrow flew straight and struck the guard teasing Joxer in the back. The man fell down dead. The other guards jumped to their feet. Another arrow got another guard .The remaining guards searched around. Where were the arrows coming from? Another guard dropped like a rock. The remaining guards ran for their lives but never made it. They were also shot down.   
  
Jett entered the campsite, stepping over the bodies of the six guards he had just killed. He walked over to Joxer and lifted his head. His younger brother was unconscious. Jett slowly began to untie his brother. One guard, who had had gone out to scout and thus survived the massacre, was now staring at Jett. Slowly he took out his knife, and was ready to throw it at the assassin. Jett suddenly heard the sound of a body falling. He turned around to see another dead guard lying on the ground and Jace coming out of the forest with his crossbow.   
  
"Thanks, Jace. You saved my life."   
  
Jace walked past Jett to Joxer and helped untie him. Carefully he picked his younger brother up and glared at his older brother. "Don' boder to tank me. I deed it for Jocshur, not chu. I know uf someone who can help heem."   
  
Jett reached out for Joxer. "I'll take him."   
  
But Jace held on. "No. Thees time Jett, chu are going to leesten to mee. I am takeeng Jocshur to a frriend of mine. She ees a healer. You weell haf to keell mee to shtop mee."   
  
"I won't stop you. Just let me have him. Hades is stronger than that nag of yours, and he can easily carry both of us."   
  
Jace started off to their campsite, and Jett followed, keeping an eye out for any other danger. When they arrived, Jace placed Joxer on the ground. He then got his gelding ready to ride.   
  
Jett watched as Jace was doing this. Jace then turned and faced Jett.   
  
"Eef chu are goin' to take heem, den do eet. We'f got to geet to my frriend. Hee needs help, and soon."   
  
Jett mound Hades "Give him to me."   
  
Jace carefully picked Joxer up, and gave him to Jett. Jett took Joxer and held him so he would not fall.   
  
"Okay, which way to this friend of yours?"   
  
"Follow mee."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Warrior Princess and her friend entered the campsite. There were seven dead guards lying on the ground. The bard stared at the bodies.   
  
"Xena, do you think these are some of Joxer's father's men?'"   
  
The warrior woman nodded her head. "Yeah, and it looks like Jett handled them." She climbed down off of Argo and looked around, seeing what she was looking for.   
  
"Gabrielle, come here."   
  
The bard approached Xena. "What is it?"   
  
"One of the brothers has been injured."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
Xena put Gabrielle's hand on the footprint. "Feel the dent. Someone is being carried."   
  
"Which one?"   
  
"I don't know, but let's follow in case they need help."   
  
Gabrielle and Xena arrived at the deserted campsite. The Warrior Princess climbed down from Argo and looked for signs showing which way the brothers had gone.   
  
"They went south. Come on, let's ride."   
  
The bard nodded and followed Xena.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jett rode behind Jace, keeping his eyes out for any danger. He hated the quiet. It made him feel funny.   
  
"How much longer?" he asked. Joxer didn't look good, and he was worried.   
  
Jace turned his gelding around. "No far, yust trew dese trees."   
  
As they came into the clearing, Jett noticed a small hut that was completely covered by the forest.   
  
"Nice," he commented   
  
Jace dismounted his horse and turned to Jett. "Geef mee Jocsur."   
  
Jett remained on his horse holding on to Joxer.   
  
"Jett, geef heem to mee."   
  
"No. I'll take him."   
  
"Dey don' know chu. Geef heem to mee!"   
  
Jett stared at his brother. He handed Joxer to him, then climbed down. Jace walked up to the door, and with his free hand he knocked.   
  
"Come in child, come in"   
  
Jace entered the home with Jett following him in.   
  
"Ello Nama. Ees mee, Jace."   
  
The old women slowly climbed out of her chair. "Jacy, is that you, baby?"   
  
"Yes Nama, ees mee. I need you he'p, my leetul brodur Jocsur ees been hurt."   
  
"Oh, baby, bring him over."   
  
Jace walked over and placed his brother on the bed. The old woman got up and felt her way to the bed. Jett noticed this and stared at Jace.   
  
"What wrong with her?"   
  
The old woman looked up to the sound of the new voice. "Jacy, baby, who is this?"   
  
"Hee's no one, Nama."   
  
"Hmm. He doesn't sound like no one. Jacy, you know better than to be rude in front of Nama."   
  
Jett stepped forward and waved his hand in her face. She just stared at nothing. He backed away from her. He then faced Jace with an angry look in his eyes.   
  
"Is this some kind of a joke? She's blind. How can she help Joxer?"   
  
"I see in many other ways, child. Now let me attend to your brother. Jacy, go out and fetch Lucinda. She's down by the pond. You remember the way, do you not?"   
  
Jace turned and left. Jett walked over to the woman who was now checking Joxer over.   
  
"How can you help? You can't see his injuries."   
  
"You sound like a man who cares a lot."   
  
"What do you know about me?"   
  
She reached up and felt his chest. "I feel a man who is trouble."   
  
The assassin pushed her hand away. "You did not answer my question, woman. How can you help?"   
  
"I feel his pain." She began to feel Joxer's body all over. Jett watched, staying ready in case he felt any danger.   
  
"I will not harm him child; relax. Hmm. No broken bones. Ribs bruised, but nothing broken."   
  
"Then why won't he wake up?"   
  
The woman kept feeling Joxer "I suppose they gave him something, child."   
  
Jett hated to be called that. "Stop calling me 'child'. My name is Jett."   
  
"Of course. I'm sorry. I call everyone 'child' if I don't know them."   
  
She got up as Jace and her granddaughter Lucinda entered the room.   
  
"Nama. What's wrong?"   
  
"Lucinda, hand me my potion. We need for this young man to wake up."   
  
Lucinda walked over to the cupboard and took out a bottle full of muddy-looking liquid. Jett grabbed it from her.   
  
"What is this stuff? Do you plan to give this to my brother?"   
  
Lucinda stared at the man who looked so much like Jace, and the man lying on the bed.   
  
"Give that back. Nama needs it to help your brother."   
  
She reached for it but he held it out of her reach.   
  
"Not until I know what's in it."   
  
Jace suddenly grabbed the bottle out of Jett's hand and put it in the old woman's hand.   
  
"Here, Nama."   
  
"Thank you, baby."   
  
The older brother stared at him. "Are you crazy? You don't know what's in that."   
  
"I troost Nama. I troost her weeth my life."   
  
"It not your life. It's Joxer's."   
  
Suddenly Joxer started coughing and spitting up what he was given. Nama was holding him.   
  
"It's all right baby, just let it out."   
  
She held him as the stuff came out. The woman, who was letting him get sick all over her, amazed Joxer. He noticed it didn't seem to bother her.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said weakly.   
  
"It all right, baby. It will come clean." She slowly laid him back down. "Now rest, baby. Rest."   
  
She turned towards the others. "The stuff worked. He will rest now."   
  
The assassin walked over to Joxer. "We can't stay. We have to move on."   
  
The Healer placed her hand on his shoulder. "He has no use of his legs. They're too weak. You cannot move him. I will not let you."   
  
"How are you going to stop me?"   
  
"Chee may no bee able to shtop chu, but I weell."   
  
Jett stared at his brother who was staring back at him.   
  
"Eef Nama say he canno' be moof, den we haf to stay."   
  
"We can't. Don't you see that father will kill these people?"   
  
"Why would chu care? Chu keell people."   
  
"This is different. I'm not paid to kill these people."   
  
"We haf to stay. Togeder we can protect dem."   
  
"I thought you didn't like to kill?"   
  
"I don', but soometimes dere ees no uder choice."   
  
"If you need help, Gabrielle and I are here."   
  
Both brothers turned to see the Warrior Princess and her friend, standing in the doorway.   
  
Jett nodded his head. "Thanks. We could use it."   
  
The bard walked past them to Joxer, who was asleep on the bed. She held his hand and stared at him. Absently, she began to stoke his hair. Lucinda walked over to her.   
  
"He will be fine. He your boyfriend?"   
  
The bard looked up at the young woman. "No, we're just friends."   
  
Lucinda smiled at her "Funny. I see something more."   
  
Gabrielle just stared.   
  
Conclusion 


	3. The Trio 3

The Trio, part three  
  
by Susan Owens   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gabrielle stared at the sleeping man. She thought to herself, I've never noticed how handsome he looks. Stop that, Gabrielle! You've told him you love him only as a friend.   
  
His reply still bothered her. "But, Gabrielle, I will always love you more than that. And, that's just something I'll have to live with, you know? That's alright."   
  
She smiled down at him as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hi, Gabrielle," he said weakly.   
  
"Hi, yourself," the bard stated.   
  
Joxer looked at her green eyes. "You look like an angel," he replied.   
  
The young Amazon laughed. "I told you before Joxer, I'm not an angel."   
  
"You are to me."   
  
"Yeah. Well, if I am an angel, where are my wings?"   
  
He smiled. "I've decided that real angels don't have wings."   
  
She smiled back and placed a cold cloth on his head."How do you feel?"   
  
He sighed. "I can't feel my legs. But that woman said they will be all right."   
  
The bard nodded her head. "Yeah, you mean Nama. She's a friend of Jace's."   
  
"Joxer, how did this happen to you?"   
  
"That's what I want to know. I told you to stay in the cave."   
  
Jett had walked into the room and was waiting for answer. Joxer looked at his older brother. He cleared his throat and began his story.   
  
"I waited in the cave. It seemed like a long time. I knew Jace was getting on your nerves. You have a very short patience span, Jett. I was afraid that you would loose your patience with Jace and kill him. Finally, I decided to go and find you."   
  
Jett remained silent while Joxer continued. "I left the cave, and the next thing I knew I was surrounded. I took out my sword to fight them, but there were too many. One of them picked me up like I was a sack of potatoes, and carried me off. They tied me to a tree and one of them made me swallow some nasty tasting stuff. I tried to spit it out, but he jerked my head back and made me swallow it. I don't remember any thing after that. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Jett."   
  
"Maybe the next time I tell you something, you will listen. I've got to go outside and help Xena prepare for father." At those words, Jett left.   
  
Lucinda stared at him as he left. "The gall of that man. You almost died and he acts like he doesn't even care."   
  
Joxer shook his head. "He cares. If he didn't, I'd be dead. It's just that I never should have been born. I was a mistake."   
  
Both the bard and the young woman stared at him, and Gabrielle spoke. "Joxer, you are not a mistake. If you are so are your brothers. You are triplets, remember?"   
  
The wanna-be warrior slowly pushed himself up on the bed. "You don't understand, Gabrielle. I was not supposed to be born.   
  
"When my mother told my father she was going to have a baby, he took her to see the Oracle because he wanted to make sure he was going to have a son."   
  
Joxer waited for a response, but got none, so he went on. "The Oracle said that mother was going to have two healthy boys. Two," he held up two fingers, "not three. The day came, my father sent for a midwife, and my mother had two boys. Jett came first and Jace came, I believe, a few minutes after. My mother was fine but she was exhausted. So father let her rest. "   
  
Again he waited for response. "Go on, Joxer," said Gabrielle.   
  
"My mother started feeling pain again .She called for my father and said that she was having another baby. My father was angry. The Oracle told him only two sons. He sent for the midwife again and she came. Jett and Jace were easy births, but I was not. I came into the world backwards."   
  
"You were a breach baby, child," said Nama, who was also listening.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, it took me a longer time to be born. My father was so angry that the Oracle lied to him that he had her killed. He then picked me up and was going to kill me, but mother stopped him. I've spent most of my life trying to please him."   
  
Gabrielle stared at the young man. "Joxer, how can you know this? You were just a baby."   
  
"Because fader tol' heem de story ofer an' ofer again, yust to make heem feel bad. I hate dat man."   
  
"Hi, Jace. What's going on out there?"   
  
"Jett and Xena send me in heer to protect chu guys. Fader ees out dere. Jett say he could sense heem. I don' know wha' he means. I don't see nuting."   
  
He walked over to Joxer and gave him a dagger. "Jett say yust een case fader geets by dem."   
  
He then turns to Gabrielle. "Xena say she need chu."   
  
The bard nodded her head and left. She came outside to see Xena talking to Jett.   
  
"You make no sense. You want to protect your brothers from your father, but you don't want to kill him. Get this thought your thick skull - the only way to stop an army is to kill their leader."   
  
Jett glared at the Warrior Princess. "I don't want my father killed. I love him, Xena. In spite of what he's done, I love him. There must be another way."   
  
She glared back at him. "If there's not?"   
  
He hung his head. "If there is not, and if I have to kill him to protect my brothers, I will. But I will kill him, Xena, not you."   
  
"Just remember if you can't, I can."   
  
The assassin nodded his head.   
  
Gabrielle walked over to her friend and the assassin. "What's the plan, Xena?"   
  
Xena turned to her friend. However, before she could answer, an arrow with parchment strapped to it fell in front of her. She bent down and picked the arrow up, tearing off the message. She read it, and then handed to Jett, who took the message and read it.   
  
**Son, this is stupid. Why should innocent people suffer for your brothers? Let us talk. I will be in the clearing. I will have one man with me, and you may bring one person with you. If you accept, I will be waiting.**   
  
He turned to Xena. "I'm going to meet him."   
  
She nodded. "Then I'm coming with you."   
  
He waved his hand and walked towards the clearing. When they arrived, Judd and his second-in-command were waiting.   
  
"I'm glad you came, son. I have a proposal for you. I will fight one of your brothers. If he wins, I will leave. However, if he loses you all die. Is that fair?"   
  
The assassin looked at his father. "Joxer couldn't fight even if he wanted to. Your men saw to that."   
  
"Yes. Pity, the poison was meant for you. However, because you were dressed alike, my men couldn't tell you apart. What about what's-his-name? Can he fight?"   
  
"His name is Jace. Father, you either fight me or take a chance on Xena helping."   
  
The warlord stared at Xena. He knew about her reputation, and did not want to fight her. "All right, I'll fight you."   
  
Jett nodded his head. "One more thing, father. If I win, Jace is our brother again, and Joxer can see him anytime he wants."   
  
The warlord nodded his head. "I agree, but he will never be my son."   
  
Jett removed his weapon. "Then let's begin."   
  
Judd placed his hand on the weapon and lowered it. "Not here. Back at the hut. I wanted your brothers to see this. I'll see you soon, and be prepared to die." At that, Judd and his man walked back into the forest.   
  
Xena started back to the hut, with Jett right behind her. When they came to the hut Jett went inside. Jace greeted him.   
  
"Wha's goin' on? Why hadn't de fighting started?"   
  
Jett placed his hand on his brother. "Father and I are going to fight - one on one."   
  
"One on one, Jett? Can you take him?"   
  
"Joxer, don't ask such a stupid question."   
  
"It not stupid, Jett. There is a lot of difference between killing someone face to face and facing someone in the heat of combat. Especially if that someone is your father"   
  
"Jox, I can handle it. Don't worry. Okay, father wants you two to watch, so Jace, help me get Joxer's bed to the window so he can see."   
  
Nama was sitting in her chair by Joxer's side. "No. I will not allow it. Joxer will not be put by the window. I won't take any chances of an arrow coming thought and hitting him."   
  
"My father is a man of his word," replied the assassin. "He said he would leave us alone if I win."   
  
"Please forgive me if I don't believe you. He stays right here."   
  
Jett started toward the woman but Jace grabbed him.   
  
"Don' chu dare hurt Nama, Jett. Che's right. I do not trus' fader eeder. Thees ees my fault, you say so yourself. I chould be the one to face fader, not chu."   
  
Jett shook his head. "No. You do not have enough experience. Father will kill you. Now you both stay here. I'll let you know how it turns out. "   
  
Jett was turning to leave when suddenly he went down on the floor. Jace was standing over him with a broken vase in his hand. Joxer stared at his brother.   
  
"Are you crazy? What did you do that for?"   
  
"Thees ees my fight. Not Jett's."   
  
"Jace, father will kill you."   
  
"I am no afraid to die, Joxer, I'm chust not crazy about eet. Weesh me luck?"   
  
Joxer nodded his head. "Good luck, Jace."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jace stepped outside where his father was waiting. He also noticed his father's men, but they were just standing there. Judd looked at his son.   
  
"Are you ready to die, Jett?"   
  
"Feerst of all, old man, I am Jace, no Jett, and I do no plan to die today."   
  
Jace removed his weapon. The warlord stared at it. It was the skinniest sword he had ever seen.   
  
"What kind of a sword is that, boy? You playing with a toy?"   
  
Jace swished his sword. "Eet ees not a toy. Thees is a fencing sword. Now, are we going to fight or talk?" Jace's last question was spoken with no accent at all.   
  
The warlord raised his weapon and charged, intending to place his sword right thought his son's heart. However, when he charged, he missed. There was no one there. He suddenly felt a rap on his rear and he turned around and saw his son standing there.   
  
"Hold still, you little weasel." Again, he charged, but again he missed.   
  
Jett came out, staring at what was going on. Their father was charging, but Jace was staying away from him by doing fancy moves to avoid his father. He walked over to Xena and Gabrielle.   
  
"What is he doing?"   
  
"I'm not sure," said the bard, "but I think he's dancing."   
  
Judd was getting madder and madder. "Hold still! I said hold still." Suddenly Jace struck his father in the shoulder.   
  
"Touch*," he remarked.   
  
The Warlord's own men were laughing. This made Judd mad and he charged. This time Jace did not move out of the way; instead he kicked his father full in the face, and send him to the ground. He then grabbed his father's sword and put his foot on his father's chest, pointing the sword at the older man's throat.   
  
"I belieef I won, old man."   
  
The Warlord looked up at Jace. "What are you waiting for boy? Kill me. A real man would."   
  
Jace stared at his father. "I weell not keell you. I weell not be like you."   
  
"Then you are still a coward."   
  
"Then I yam a coward. But Jocsur and Jett are my broders, and I weell see them anytime I wan' to and, old man, I weell see my moder, too."   
  
At that, Jace walked away. Judd slowly took out his dagger and was about to throw it when suddenly there was an arrow in his shoulder. Jett stepped forward. "Get on your feet and get out of here, father, before I kill you."   
  
The beaten Warlord climbed to his feet as his men helped him. He turned to Jett. "I've lost all my sons, now."   
  
The assassin stared at his father. "That's your decision, not ours." He then walked over to Jace.   
  
"Jace, that was amazing. Why didn't you tell me you could do that?"   
  
Jace smiled at his brother. "Why should I? Chu think because I am differen', I don't know how to fight. I can fight, I yust hate to. Come on, le's see how Jocsur ees."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucinda was sitting by Joxer's bed. He had been trying to get up."Please lay still."   
  
"Let me go. They might need me."   
  
Both his brothers walked in. "It's over, Jox," said his oldest brother. He placed a hand on Jace's shoulder. "Jace here won."   
  
Joxer was surprised. "You won?"   
  
Jace shook his head. "Why ees everyone surprise dat I won?"   
  
"Because," replied Xena, "You just don't look like a fighter. Well, in those clothes maybe you do."   
  
Jace nodded his head he then turned to Lucinda. "Lucinda, honey, are de clothes I lef' heere de las' time steel heere?"   
  
Lucinda nodded her head. "Right in the room where you left them."   
  
Joxer and Jett smiled at their brother. He stared at them "Ees not wha' chu think. Now eef you 'scuse me?" He went into the room, and soon he came out dressed in his own clothes.   
  
"Dere, dat's better," he said with satisfaction.   
  
"Not quite," replied Jett, as he threw Jace's wig at him. Jace caught the wig and let out a cry.   
  
"Look at my hair piece. Eet's terrible, I can' wear dees."   
  
Jett gave Jace a warning look. "But den again, a leettle combing out an' eet weell be as good as new."   
  
They all laughed. Gabrielle turned to Joxer. "How are your legs?"   
  
Joxer smiled at her. "The feeling's starting to come back in. I should be up and around in no time."   
  
The next day Joxer was slowly walking around, with the help of Gabrielle and Lucinda.   
  
"Boy," commented Jett, "he gets all the fun."   
  
Jace nodded his head.   
  
Joxer looked at his two brothers. "What can I say, guys? Either you've got it or you don't."   
  
Gabrielle and the other young lady looked at Joxer and laughed. "As soon as you can walk on your own, mister, you're going to," replied the bard.   
  
Joxer nodded his head and smiled at both girls. Xena walk over to Nama.   
  
"How long will it be before Joxer can walk on his own?"   
  
Nama smiled "He can walk on his own now, but I think he loves the attention."   
  
Xena laughed. "Well, I had better talk to him." She walked over to the three. "Girls, I needed to talk to Joxer alone."   
  
Lucinda started to say something but changed her mind and walked away. Xena sat down beside Joxer.   
  
"Joxer, I know you can walk by yourself, so before Gabrielle finds out, I think you had better get better."   
  
Joxer nodded his head. "Okay, Xena."   
  
Later that day everyone was getting ready to leave. Jett stared at his brothers. "Say, do you two remember a promise we made to mother?"   
  
Joxer nodded his head. "Yeah, we promised to come and visit her on her fiftieth birthday."   
  
Jace smiled. "Tha's nest week. What are we waiting for? Let's go." He rode off down the road.   
  
Jett turned to Joxer. "Say your good-byes. I'll wait for you."   
  
Joxer walked over to his friends. "I'm going with my brothers to visit mother. Would you like to come?"   
  
Xena looked toward Jett who nodded his head. "Sure, Joxer, we'd love to."   
  
Joxer smiled and went to his brother, who pulled him on Hades. Xena, with Eve, mounted Argo and the bard mounted her horse.   
  
"Okay, people - the next stop: Athens," announced Joxer as they rode out. They were on their way to see the triplet's mother.   
  
The End 


End file.
